I'll Be Your Rock
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: Temari is always strong. Some people go far enough to say she is heartless. Everyone relies on her for keeping secrets and let their feelings out. But Temari also breaks, she has her humane moments. But question is, who does she go to? Some cussing.


********

I'll be your rock

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did, ShikaTema would have happened by now

* * *

I couldn't contain these feelings anymore. I was supposed to be strong. I wasn't supposed to _feel._ I am a kunoichi of the Sand, I don't rely on people, people rely on me. I am the rock for many people. If I crumble now, who goes down with me? Gaara? Kankuro? Matsuri? Jason? Paul? Hinata? Kiba? Naruto? Sakura? Shikamaru?

My heart bled and hurt a hell lot more at the thought of him. I couldn't stand it anymore.

Why did I have to help Gaara with all of his paper work and help him get the girl of his dreams, the only girl he has ever wanted, even thought about loving?

Why did I have to constantly take care of Kankuro and make sure he didn't go kill himself?

Why did I have to care for my brothers, and give up my life for them? My childhood?

Why did I have to give extra time to Matsuri to help her train to become a proud shinobi to impress Gaara (even though he already loves her and sees her as the most amazing thing in the world)?

Why did I have to help Jason get girls and tell them what they like in a guy and what they don't?

Why did I have to make sure Paul didn't get too hurt in battle and have him talk about all his problems (his family, at least he has a mom and dad) to me?

Why did I have to listen to Hinata whine about how "Naruto-kun" doesn't see her in any other way than the girl he knew in the chuunin exams? And why do I have to help her to try to get him to notice?

Why didn't Hinata see the way Kiba loves her? And why did it have to be me, that Kiba can only trust me with his secret love?

Why did I have to listen to Naruto talk about his problems with Sasuke and Sakura? Why did he cry only around me and why couldn't he be strong for himself just once?

Why did I have to listen to Sakura cry and cry and CRY about Sasuke? Why did I have to tell her everything was going to be ok?

And why did I have to love Nara? Why did I have to hold all these felings knowing he was with Ino (I think)? Why did I get hurt in this little situation we have going on?

Why did I have to be strong for everyone? Why? Why me? Why can't I break down like Sakura or Kiba? Why can't I be human, sane even, for once in my whole entire _fucking _lifetime?

Why can't Temari Sabaku No have a weakness? Do I have to be heartless and cruel all the time? Do I need to be there for everyone? Do I _have to _hold in my true feelings to protect myself.

My facade is breaking. I'm not strong and tough and bitchy all the time. Inside, I hurt like a human does. I want someone like a human does. I need love like a human does.

**I am a human, not superwoman. **

Burning hot, salty tears began to roll down my face. A sob wracked through my body. I can't hold it together anymore.

_I'm breaking_

I slid against the tree behind me, hiding my face (and tears) in my knees so no one could see the truth, that Temari Sabaku No is weak. That she does cry.

I don't know how long I was there crying my heart out, releasing everything that I had built up for 16 years of my life (I am 19 now). I don't know when** he **got there.

But he was there nonetheless.

"Temari, are you alright? Your cry-" He stopped and sighed quietly to himself. I heard the leaves crunching beneath his feet and felt his warm body next to mine. "You shouldn't be sitting out in the rain. You could get sick troublesome."

It was raining? I hadn't even noticed. I sniffled and he jumped in surprise that I was crying.

"Go ahead. Laugh. Call me stupid for being weak, for crying in front of you. For showing a weakness. Laugh at my idiocy. I'm such a stupid bitch.." I muttered hoarsley to him.

"I'm not laughing. You deserve this. Your always strong for everyone else. Let me be your rock this time. Let me be strong for you whenever you need me too, whenever you want to break, whenever you feel like nothing else is going good for you. I'll be here for you, Temari. You don't have to be strong all the time.."

That night we went to his small apartment, I changed into a pair of his boxers and a black shirt with the Nara clan symbol in green on the front and we snuggled in his bed, while I cried and cried. He just whispered soothing words in my ears and rubbed my back and pulled me closer to him with every sob that I had wept out. I finally drifted off to sleep, and as I was about to slip into the dream world, I heard a faint whisper coming from this lazy boy.

"I'll always be here for you Temari, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too." Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This idea came to me at 1am, so if it is bad I'm sorry. I wrote this because I know I feel like how Temari feels in this sometimes. I wanted to get that feeling out of my system. Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
